The Road of Terror
|rt=Forty minutes (plus one minute credit and opening) |previousepisode = Scooby-Doo meets Kirby |nextepisode = Behind the Screams }} The Road of Terror is the fourth episode of Scooby-Doo's Ghost Gallery. Premise The Funky Phantom fell off the car while on a trip to Raspberry Ville. The gang gives him a ride, but they end up on the Road of Terror. There, trees are alive and ghosts lurk everywhere. Plot A car is driving through a forest with a pure black road, black leafless trees everywhere, and black sky with a hint of purple. "Say Mudsy," April says. "We sure are lost." "Yes we are," Mudsy (The Funky Phantom) says, "we're completely lost even!" Elmo the dog barks. Boo the cat turns invisible. He sneaks up behind Elmo and pulls his tail. Elmo howls in pain. Boo laughs and turns visible. "H-hey," Mudsy says. "We’re at the Road of Terror even!" April reads a sign, it says: Welcome to the Road of Terror. "Hey, why aren't Skip and Augie saying anything?" April asks. She turns around to see them sleeping. "April, will you do me a favor?" Mudsy asks. "Sure Mudsy, what is it?" April asks. "It's simple," Mudsy begins, "it's driving the car even." April takes over the steering wheel and Mudsy is walking over to Skip and Augie. "Wake up," Mudsy says, "just do it even!" He leaps towards them, trips, and goes flying off the car. "Wait April, Boo, Augie, Skip, and Elmo even!" Mudsy yells. "Come back!" Mudsy runs after the car. "C'mon, wait up even!" Meanwhile, the gang is in the Mystery Machine at the same place. They see a sign. "Like, welcome to the Road of Terror," Shaggy reads. "Ruh-roh Raggy, the Road rof Terror, rounds rary!" Scooby cries. "We're supposed to be at the Road of Pharaoh," Fred says. "May I see the map you've been reading me Shag?" Shaggy hands Fred a map. Daphne looks. "Leave it to Shaggy to hold the map upside-down," Velma says, looking too. "Oh-no," Daphne says. "Roh," Scooby says. He faints. Shaggy catches Scooby. "Like, I guess it was just too much for Scoob-old-buddy-old pal," Shaggy says. "Maybe we should turn back. Hand me that map." "Maybe we shouldn't hand you the map," Fred says. The window rolls down by itself and the map blows out. It rolls back up by itself. "Like, was that ghost work?" Shaggy asks. Scooby opens his eyes, mutters "ghost work," and then faints again. "Wake up Scooby-old-buddy!" Shaggy cries. "Raggy, I'm rawake!" Scooby says. "Like, hooray!" Shaggy cheers. Fred sees somebody in the road he's about to hit. "Stop, stop even!" the figure yells. "Hey," Fred begins, "that's the Funky Phantom!" Soon, the gang and the Funky Phantom are in the Mystery Machine. "You could call me the Funky Phantom," Mudsy says. "But I'm Mudsy even." "So Mudsy," Velma begins, "what brings you to the Road of Terror?" "Fell off the car," Mudsy says, "I tripped even!" "Jinkies gang," Velma says, reading a book. "Some people drive on this road and are never seen again!" "Like, thanks Velma. That makes me feels a whole lot better," Shaggy groans. "Reah Relma, ra whole lot retter!" Scooby agrees with a groan. "Look out!" Mudsy yells. A tree with two red eyes is running along. It runs past the van just as Fred could have hit it. "Ruh-roh, rikes, Raggy, rah," Scooby says. He faints again. "Like, that's a good idea Scooby," Shaggy says. He faints. "Oh boy," Fred says, "talk about two chickens!" "Chickens," Mudsy begins. "Here you go." Mudsy reaches into his pocket and hands Fred two ghostly chickens. He puts them back and chuckles. Meanwhile, the ghost tree and a scarecrow are loading boxes of gold into a truck. "We better scare those kids out," says the tree. Meanwhile, the gang is driving along. They see the scarecrow on the road, holding his hand out to stop them. "Go away," he says. "This is your last warning, go away!" Fog appears, blinding everybody. It vanishes, the scarecrow is gone. Soon, the Mystery Machine is near the end of the Road of Terror. "A tornado," Fred says, he realizes Scooby and shaggy are still sleeping. "That proves this is all a hoax," Velma says. "What do you mean?" asks Fred. "There aren't any tornadoes in California," Velma says. "Therefore, that's not a real tornado." "Well, we still need to get away from it!" Mudsy yells, "Full speed ahead even!" Suddenly, the scarecrow and tree jump atop the Mystery Machine. The gang doesn’t notice. Inside the van Fred turns on the radio. "Give me the microphone," the scarecrow says. The tree gives him a microphone. Inside the van the radio stops. "Hey," Fred says. Suddenly, it's replaced with a voice "get out of this road! Turn around and speed away! Get out I say, get out!" "Uh-oh," Mudsy says, "major uh-oh even!" Suddenly, Fred realizes the scarecrow and tree are on the top of the van. "They know," the tree says. They jump off the top of the van. "We've loaded all the gold," says the scarecrow, he and the tree jump into the truck and drives off. The truck drives out of the road and into a desert-like area. "Quick, to Mexico, it's not far!" yells the scarecrow. Meanwhile, the Mystery Machine is following the truck. "Where are they?" Fred asks. He turns around. "The fake tornado is getting closer!" "Uh-oh," Mudsy cries. The tornado gets closer. Get drives faster. The tornado vanishes as the gang drives out of the Road of Terror and into a desert-like area. They see the monsters' truck. The truck is driving into Mexico. Fred rolls down the window and lassos it. He pulls it back. Soon, the police have come. They look down at the monsters that are tied up on the floor. "Time to see who the scarecrow and tree really are," Fred says. He unmasks them. "We're smugglers," one of the men says. "We were planning on smuggling gold into Mexico." "And we would have gotten away with it too, if it hadn't been for you meddling kids!" the other man yells as the police take him away. Suddenly, a car appears. April, Boo, Skip, Elmo, and Augie are inside. "There you are Mudsy," April says. Mudsy turns to the gang. "Goodbye," he says. "See you around even." The car drives off as Mudsy gets inside. Scooby and Shaggy wake up and get out of the van. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" cheers Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer of this episode; don’t forget to comment on this episode and the others. Thanks for reading! Next the gang will solve a mystery with an actor! Cast and characters Villains *The Road of Terror Suspects Culprits Locations *California **The Road of Terror Notes/trivia *Decca03 has always been good at the original Funky Phantom voice. Quotes :"Look out!" - Mudsy :"Some people drive on this road and are never seen again!" - Velma Dinkley Home Media *The Best of Scooby-Doo's Ghost Gallery *Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Summer Fun Category:Crossovers